The Intruder (Canadian TV series)
The Intruder (known on international Toonami broadcasts as The Intruder: Canada and on Nickelodeon Family International broadcasts as The Intruder (2017)) is a Canadian-American Total Immersion Event produced by Nelvana and Williams Street for the Toonami block on YTV Family. International broadcasts refer to the T.I.E. as The Intruder: Canada. The first part premiered on YTV Family in Canada and Toonami in the United States on June 3rd, 2017, after the Canadian airing of the first episode of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation. NickFamily Studios owns the distribution rights to the T.I.E. in the United States, and has re-broadcast parts on Nick@Nite Family the Saturday following the part's initial Toonami broadcast. On July 22nd, it was announced that the Total Immersion Event would have reruns moved to Toonami Channel. Production Writing Some of the writers for Chloe, and in turn, Time Force, have agreed to write the script for the Total Immersion Event. Casting Steve Blum reprises his role as TOM 5, TOM 3, and TOM 3.5 respectively. Dana Swanson reprises her role as SARA v4. Richard Ian Cox replaces Sonny Strait as TOM 1, and Brook Jenell Slack replaces SARA v2's unknown voice actor. Due to the passing of C. Martin Croker, Ian James Corlett was brought in to voice Moltar. Music With the exception of the action scenes, which rock music plays in the background as per Curiousgorge66 Studios' request, the majority of the BGM consists of drum and bass music. Characters *Steve Blum as TOM 5 / TOM 3 / TOM 3.5 *Dana Swanson as SARA v4 *Richard Ian Cox as TOM 1 *Brook Jenell Slack as SARA v2 *Ian James Corlett as himself / Moltar Plot Part 1 SARA (Dana Swanson) tells TOM 5 (Steve Blum) that an Intruder has invaded their makeshift base. When TOM goes from the Vindication to the base, he tries to investigate, but gets a nasty surprise. Part 2 After the intruders are revealed to be TOM 1 (Richard Ian Cox), TOM 3 and TOM 3.5 (both of them voiced by Blum), TOM tries to find a way out of the base and back into the Vindication, to no avail. Part 3 TOM 3.5 tells TOM 5 that the computer made a mistake, and that there was no intruder this time around. Every TOM within the base makes it onboard the Vindication. Part 4 SARA is surprised that there are multiple TOMs within the base. Meanwhile, SARA v2 is loaded into the software for the vindication, making every TOM aboard groan at the sound of her. Part 5 TOM 3.5 tries to fly the Vindication, but ends up crashing into the Télétoon Famille (S.T.A.R.T.V. in the July 2018 remake) HQ, destroying it in the process. Moltar sees the incident and TOM explains that the Absolution was destroyed "a while back". Part 6 Ian James Corlett proceeds to go to work at the Nelvana headquarters when he sees the HQ for Télétoon Famille was completely destroyed by the Vindication. Ian proceeds to kill Moltar, and the Vindication takes off again. Part 7 TOM goes to a dump and finds a ton of building materials before returning to the now-destroyed HQ of Télétoon Famille (S.T.A.R.T.V. in the July 2018 remake), which he then uses to construct a new Télétoon Famille/S.T.A.R.T.V. HQ as an apology to the Shaw family for destroying it. JR Shaw accepts the apology and every TOM except TOM 5 go on to live on Earth, while TOM 5 and SARA v4 erase SARA v2 permanently and take off to parts unknown. Transcript Main article: The Intruder (Canadian TV series)/Transcript Broadcasting Canada English Canada *YTV Family (Toonami) *Toonami Channel French Canada *Télétoon Famille (first-run) *Adult Swim (Toonami) (reruns) United States *Adult Swim (Toonami) International *Nickelodeon Family International Trivia Continuity *Télétoon Famille promos between the English broadcasts of Part 5 and Part 7 will be replaced with the kernel panic messages seen on the American Toonami block in December 2015. *It was unknown how TOM 1 was separated from the Intruder from the first two Intruder events. However, in February 2018, YTV Family revealed that the T.I.E. is not canon and has no relation to the story of the American Toonami. *The T.I.E. was rewritten in July 2018 due to the pending sale of Télétoon Famille. So far, this version has only been broadcast in the United States. Cultural references *In Part 7, after erasing SARA v2, TOM says, "So long, my sweet Ashi", according to the script for the T.I.E. *In the first promo for the event, TOM says, "Heard Jetix is making a comic book-influenced series soon", referring to The Eltingville Club.